Reunion Over A Pissed Ghost It's a working title
by Taco Tilly
Summary: This is my first fanfiction. It is about Sam and Dean going to help an old friend of their father's called Bill with a ghost problem. The only problem is that Bill's daughter, Phoebe is Dean's old girlfriend. 8th CHAPTER UPDATED!
1. The Phonecall

Dean awoke to the sound of his phone buzzing next to him on his bedside table. He groaned and rolled over.

"Sammy, get the phone" he mumbled, his words muffled by the cheap hotel dooner cover over his head. Sam too rolled over and squinted at his brother in the early morning light.

"Dude it's your phone!" But knowing that Dean would just leave it he stretched out his long arm from his warm blankets and snatched up the phone which he flicked open and put to his ear.

"Hello" he said groggily.

"Sam, it's Bill Johnson here, your father's friend"

Sam sat up a little straighter in bed. This was his father's best friend who had hunted with him countless times and helped look after Dean and Sam when they were little. However they hadn't spoken in years as John had had a falling out with Bill not to mention Dean's troubles with Bill's daughter Phoebe.

"Hey Bill what's up?"

"Well I've been here in Maine for a couple of months now, with Phoebs in her apartment and there seems to be something going on, something supernatural I mean. I hope your with your brother cause we're going to need all the help we can get with this thing"

Sam looked over at his brother who was snoring loudly in the bed next to him and sighed. "Don't worry Billy we'll be there"

"That's a boy Sammy we'll see you in a bit then!" Sam closed the phone and put it back on the bedside table. He got out of bed and stretched before walking to the bathroom to get changed. He came back out in his jeans and plaid shirt and shook Dean awake.

"Dean…. Dean c'mon dude wake up…. DEAN!" Dean sat up with his eyes wide and looked over at Sam who had sat down on his unmade bed.

"What the hell Sam!"

"Dean, Bill just called we need to go help him with something in Maine."

He studied Dean's expression carefully as he knew this information would have an interesting reaction. Dean looked at Sam with a stony expression and then got up to get dressed without saying a word. Sam smiled as he watched Dean slam the bathroom door. 'Oh yeah this is gonna be interesting' he thought.

Half an hour later Sam and Dean were on the road speeding down the highway to Maine. Dean was staring at the road silently tapping one of his fingers to the Metalica song that was blasting from the stereo. His thoughts were far away from the song and Sam could tell.

"So Sam..." Dean said suddenly breaking the silence.

"Yeah" Sam replied without looking up from the map he was studying in his lap.

"Did Bill umm… he didn't happen to mention… that Ph… oh forget it" He finished lamely looking out at the winding road with a frustrated sigh. Sam smiled as he folded up the map and threw it in the back of the car.

" The thing Bill needs help with, is located in Phoebe's apartment so I am assuming she will be present during this outing" he said looking over at his disgruntled brother next to him.

"Oh yeah whatever" said Dean in a tone that he hoped sounded casual. He had not seen Phoebe in a very long time and he was pretty sure she was not keen for a reunion any time soon.


	2. The Reunion

A few hours later the impala slowly pulled up outside an old apartment building in the centre of maine. Dean sighed and looked out, well aware that he was about to get his head ripped off by his ex. He had met Phoebe 4 years ago at the roadhouse when they had both been working on the same case. They had instantly been attracted to each other and after a week they were dating.Everything had been going great until during a hunt Phoebe had gotton hurt, badly. Dean had never forgiven himself and had decided that it would be better if they stopped dating. So he left, in the middle of the night just like that. He knew he shoudld have said goodbye but Dean had never been good at that part of relationships. He sighed and looked over at his brother who was staring at him intently.

"What?" he said self consiously touching his face "Something on my face"

"No your fine it's just... don't you think we should i don't know go inside?"Sam anwsered grinning from ear to ear.

"Shut up" Dean muttered getting out of the car. He continued muttering all the way into the apartment block and all the way up the elevator to the 5th floor. When they reached an all too familiar room marked 203 he stopped breathing all together. Sam looked over at his brother and suppressing a grin tapped his knuckles on the door loudly. They heard a shuffling coming from inside and then the door was opened by a young woman with light brown hair and green eyes. Her mouth opened in shock as she took in the two people on her doorstep. After the first 3 seconds of shock subsided her mouth set into a firm line and she slammed the door in their faces.

"Well that went well" Sam said, baffled by Phoebe's response. They heard raised voices inside and the sound of a door being slammed and then the door was opened for the second time. Bill stood before the boys with a tired but happy expression.

"Hey boys sorry bout that, i didn't quite get around to telling Phoebe of your arrival" he said grimly. The two Winchestsers steped over the threshold into the small but cosy apartment that had Phoebe written all over it.

"So what seems to be the problem Bill" Sam asked a few moments later when they were all settled in the kitchen with cold beers.

"Well a few weeks ago Phoebe started noticing some flickering light bulbs, moving objects you know all the signd of a ghost. So I performed the usual purification spells and such but nothing semmed to get rid of the bugger so I started using the heavy stuff but even that won't work. To make matters worse it's getting worse. Instead of moving objects around it's moving them at us"

"So what can we do?" Sam asked looking over at his brother who was staring intently at the bedroom door that Phoebe was yet have opened since their arrival.

"Well I think we shoudld just leave it for the moment cause I have to go out of town to see a friend about a ghost repelling spell, until then i want you two to watch over my little girl"  
Dean looked up in surprise. "Is Phoebe aware of this plan?" he asked doubtfully Bill's lips tightened and he looked uncomfortable.

"I've talked to her about it but she hasn't been very receptive to the plan. She's hell bent on protectiong herself and wasn't thrilled that i called you too without asking, i'm not sure why though you guys used to be so close"  
Dean shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He was pretty sure the reason had a lot to do woth him.

"No particular reason, justlost touch that's all" Filled in Sam noting his brother's sudden drpression.

"OKay boys well I'm off, the sooner we get rid of this thing the better" Bill said standing up.

"The two boys got up and shook Bill's hand and watched as he walked oiver to Phoebe's bedroom door. He knocked quietly.

"I'm off honey Dean and Sam are here so try and be social. You can set them up in your guest room"  
The door was opened suddenly with a bang. Phoebe emerged with her hands on her hips.

"I don't need babysitters" She said looking over at Dean whop flinched under her cold look. Bill just sighed and gave her a hug before walking out the apartment door and giving the Winchesters a nod in goodbye. The three of them stood in silence, the calm before the storm. Phoebe took a big sigh and walked over to the two Winchesters who were waiting for her wrath to be unleashed.

"Sam" she said coming up to him holding out her arms and giving him a hug much to his surprise. "I haven't seen you in ages, how have you been?"

"Not too bad Phoebes just fighting evil, saving the world, you know the drill" he anwsered relaxing at the fact she still wanted to be friends.

"Just chuck your stuff in the guest room okay it's all yours" she said pointing down the hall.

"You" she said turning on Dean who looked up hopefully "Will sleep on the couch and will not utter one word to me about anything other than the pissed ghost in my apartment, are we clear?" she finished folding her arms.

"I can't even stay in the guestroom with Sam?" Dean spluttered "No you see if you stay out here you will likely be the ghost's first target and i take comfort in the fact that you may be knocked unconcious in the middle of the night" she said smiling at Sam before heading into the kitchen. Dean stood with his hands by his sides in shock. Sam clapped him on the shoulder and picked up his bag heading for his very spacious guest room.  
Dean stoof for another couple of minutes before he shook his head and made his way over to the very uncomfortable looking couch.


	3. The attack

Sam was in the middle of unpacking when he heard a knock at his door. He walked over and opened it to find a very disgruntled looking Dean.

"Hey man" Sam said moving away so that Dean could shuffle in. He sat on the bed in silence with a frown on his face, obviously deep in thought.

"So… it could have gone worse" Sam said encouragingly whilst leaning against the dresser.

"Sam" Dean said through clenched teeth "The only way that could have gone any worse would be if she had kicked me to death after she had finished yelling at me!"

Sam smiled sympathetically and sat down next to Dean.

"So what's the plan?" He asked looking up at his big brother.

"I'm going to give her some space which will be difficult in this tiny apartment then I am going to get her to trust me again" Dean answered confidently.

"Er… I meant about the ghost, Dean" Sam said

"Oh" Dean replied "Well we'll work on that"

MEANWHILE IN PHOEBE'S ROOM 

Phoebe lay on her bed holding a woollen blanket to her chest.

'Why did he have to ring Dean' she thought to herself 'I could have handled anyone, but Dean…' She was finally starting to sort her life out again and to have him come waltzing back was torturous. She still remembered the morning when she had woken up to realise he was gone. She had stretched her arm out expecting to find Dean's warm body but instead she had found a crumbled piece of paper with just one word written on it 'Sorry'.

Her thoughts were interrupted suddenly, by the smashing of a lamp directly next to her head. She jumped up and looked around her bedroom though knowing that she would not find anything. Whatever was tormenting her was invisible. She made a dash for her closed bedroom door but was thrown backwards against the wall. She hit the wall with a sickening crack and fell limply to the floor.

BACK TO DEAN AND SAM 

"Did you hear that?" Sam asked, jumping up from the bed. But Dean was already off running to Phoebe's room with a rifle full of rock salt in his hand. Sam ran, following Dean down the corridor.

"Phoebe!" Dean yelled bashing into the door. It wouldn't open so he stepped back and kicked with all his might. It came crashing off it's hinges and fell with a thud to the floor, next to Phoebe's unconscious body. The room was eerily silent, as if nothing had happened and the lamp and Phoebe had fallen on their accord. Dean went on his knees and picked up her lifeless body, placing her gently on the bed.

"Phoebe" He said lightly shaking her "C'mon wake up pretty girl"

She stirred, her green eyes fluttering open. She stared at the concerned hazel eyes above her for a few moments.

"Hey" Dean said relief flooding through him.

"Get off me" Phoebe said quietly in response sitting up against her pillows.

Dean shifted over a few spaces to give her room, clearly hurt by her lack of gratitude.

"What happened Phoebes?" Sam asked not missing the exchange between Phoebe and Dean.

"Oh you know just another friendly visit from my unwanted house guest" She answered wincing with pain as she touched the back of her neck.

"I'll get the first aid kit" Sam said walking briskly out of the room, leaving Phoebe and Dean alone.

Dean looked over at Phoebe to see her immediately look down at her hands.

"So you can't even look at me now?" Dean asked quietly

Phoebe took a deep breath and said "No I just choose not to" She could feel his eyes burning into her but still refused to look up at him, afraid of the feelings it would bring back.

"You look good" Dean said refusing to stop looking at her.

"Yeah well what kind I say, being left alone in a stingy motel room must do wonders for my complexion." She said sarcastically.

"Got it" Sam said walking back into the bedroom interrupting Dean's response.

"Thanks Sam, but I can do it" Phoebe said getting shakily to her feet and limping into the bathroom and closing the door behind her.

Sam looked over at Dean's agonised expression and realised he must have interrupted something.

"Sorry" He said awkwardly.

"It wouldn't have made a difference anyway Sammy" Dean said sighing and walking out of the room.


	4. The discovery

That night Phoebe was limping around the kitchen cooking pasta for her and the boys. Dean was in the living room, pretending to watch television while Sam was going over the case file on the kitchen table.

"Find anything useful?" Phoebe asked sitting down next to him.

"Nothing" Sam answered rubbing his eyes in frustration.

"Don't worry Dad and I found a big fat nothing as well" Phoebe said, rubbing his back comfortingly. Sam smiled at her and glanced over at Dean who was sitting firmly with a frown.

"Are you ever going to forgive him?" He asked her quietly so that Dean wouldn't hear. She sighed and looked over at Dean.

"I really don't know" she said "he just left me and lots of stuff happened after that, stuff that I really needed help with and he wasn't there"

"What kind of stuff?" Sam asked concerned

"Just stuff okay" Phoebe said in a voice which clearly stated the conversation was over.

"But he's here now" Sam said watching her closely. Phoebe looked back over at Dean, deep in thought. Could she forgive him? Could she try and get close to him again? She sighed and got up to check on the pasta.

10 mins later

"This is good Phoebe" Sam said taking huge mouthfuls in between going over the case file yet again.

"Thanks" Phoebe answered tightly. She was sitting very close to Dean on the small table and she could feel the electricity flowing between them. Dean could feel it too and was having a hard time following the conversation.

"So I think we should have someone on watch at all times tonight" Sam said "Dean and I will take it in turns"

Phoebe's head snapped up "I can take one of the watches, I'm not defenceless!"

"Tell that to the ghost that threw you against a wall yesterday" Dean said staring at Phoebe smugly.

"I'm sorry" Phoebe said coldly "did I ring your buzzer?"

"Hey just think about it for a second" Dean said holding a hand up to silence a glaring Phoebe "All the attacks that have taken place, have all been on Phoebe. I mean Sam and I have been here for a good six hours and nada, you're the target Phoebe"

She was lost for words, what Dean was saying did make sense.

"Oh" Was Sam's reply "You don't think you could have told me this during the last hour of researching"

"I only just thought about it" Dean answered defensively.

"But… why?" Phoebe asked, speaking for the first time "What has it got to do with me?"

"Hold on" Said Sam "I think I found something"

"Well don't keep us waiting Sammy" Dean said impatiently

"Okay" He said pulling out his Dad's journal "It says here that there is a type of evil spirit called a 'Lundineer' [loon-de-near which haunts people who have good auras"

"Auras?" Dean asked clearly having no idea what Sam was talking about

"You know like the invisible clouds that flow from a person's soul which show whether they are good or bad"

"If they're invisible, how can they show anything?" Dean asked

Sam sighed, "There are ways to see them Dean, spells, potions, enchantments and of course some spirits can smell them"

"Like a Lundineer Phoebe finished for him

"Well this is good, we know what we're fighting now" Dean said confidently

"Wrong again Dean" Phoebe said reading over Sam's shoulder "It says here that the only way to kill the spirit is to be in the spirit plane i.e. to be shooting up daisies"

"Oh" Dean said "Well Bill's friend's spell ain't gonna be a lot of help then is it?"

They were all silent in thought. Sam continued reading through the journal and stopped when he read something of interest.

"There's a spell here that can take one of us to the spirit world but that person will have to be revived the regular way as in mouth to mouth" He said looking up at Phoebe and Dean. They were all silent again. This was going to very dangerous and risky. The revival would have to be at exactly the right time and there would be no way of knowing what was happening to the person in the spirit world.

"Well it's dangerous, scary and highly unlikely to work, what are we waiting for?" Phoebe said smiling at the Winchester brothers


	5. The possesion

"Are you sure about this Dean?" Sam asked for the hundredth time as he lit the circle of white candles surrounding his older brother.

"Sammy, you have to relax" Dean said, rearranging his sitting position on the floor. He glanced over at Phoebe who was watching tight-lipped from the other side of the room. She hadn't said a word since Dean had volunteered himself to go into the spirit plane and she didn't intend to until he was out and safe.

"I have only one request" Dean said breaking Phoebe's brooding "Phoebe has to revive me"

"What!" Phoebe yelped, quickly breaking her vow of silence "No way!"

"Hey I don't want Sammy going anywhere near my lips, it's just wrong" Dean said glancing over at Sam who was nodding in agreement. Phoebe looked from Sam to Dean who was smirking.

"Wipe that smug look off your face Dean Winchester otherwise you're gonna wake up with bruises all over your body!" Phoebe said menacingly before stalking out of the room into the kitchen. Sam looked over at Dean who was smiling broadly.

"You're an ass" Sam said shaking his head and looking over the notes of the spell "Okay you need to take out this spirit in 5 minutes to avoid brain damage, okay?" Sam said in what he hoped was a confident voice. "Phoebe will _hopefully_ revive you after 5 minutes and…"

"everyone lives happily ever after" Dean finished for him

"Something like that" Sam said glancing towards the kitchen "I'll get Phoebe and then we'll start" He walked out of the living room which had become the spell casting location and into the kitchen where he found Phoebe leaning against the counter with her head in her hands"

"You okay?" Sam asked concerned, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah" she said "Just letting your stupid big brother get to me again" She sighed and straightened up putting her hunter face on. "Let's do this"

Sam walked out with Phoebe trailing behind him and picked up the spell and stood directly in front of Dean.

"Ready?" he asked looking from Dean to Phoebe." They both nodded so he began his chanting. The words came from Sam in a harsh, unknown language and seemed to fill the room with power as they were drawn from his lips. It was not until the final word was spoken that Dean dropped like a sack, unconscious.

"All we can do now is wait" Sam said solemnly.

IN THE SPIRIT PLANE… 

Dean awoke, rubbing his head. He was still in Phoebe's living room though it was slightly foggy. He turned around and looked at Sam and Phoebe who were talking quietly.

"I guess it didn't work" Dean said standing up. Sam and Phoebe completely ignored him and continued to whisper.

"Guys!" Dean said waving his arms "Still alive over here!"

"No your not" came a cold drawl from behind him. Dean whipped around and came face to face with an old withered man with blazing red eyes.

"Looks like we have company guys" Dean said glancing back at Phoebe and Sam who took no notice of him whatsoever.

"They can't hear or see you Dean" The old man croaked baring his yellow teeth in a smile.

"Oh" Dean said "So I guess it did work then"

"It would appear so," The old man agreed. Dean looked the old man over realising that he probably only had 3 minutes left because of his stupidity. He lunged for the old man with outstretched hands but was thrown backwards by a lazy flick from the old man's left hand.

"Now Dean," He said "Let's not get ahead of ourselves" Dean stared up at the red eyes above him angrily.

"You see," The old man continued "I have been listening to your plan the whole time and though it is a good one, I have a better one" He smiled and then ran at Dean and with a flying leap jumped into his body. Dean yelled and squirmed and then stopped. He stood up and smiled. "You see Dean, this is a lot more fun"


	6. The battle

**Hi everyone I am so sorry it took me so long to continue the story; I know how annoying that must have been. So just to make sure everyone understands what happened in the last Chapter. Dean was with the Lundineer (pronounced Loon-dear-near) in the spirit plane and was possessed in the final seconds. Okay so Phoebe and Sam are completely unaware of this. Also in the coming chapter or the next one, we will find out what happened to Phoebe when Dean left her (as in what Sam was asking about) Thanks for being patient my loyal readers**

**Love Taco Tilly**

"How long has it been?" asked an anxious Phoebe, wringing her hands.

"4 minutes" answered a solemn Sam, checking his watch "I suppose you can wake him up now"

"Right" said Phoebe not moving from her position from the other side of room. She took a timid step towards Dean's unconscious body and quickly closed the distance between them. She sighed and knelt down next to him and began performing CPR. Sam watched tensely from the other side of the room, clutching his father's journal with whitened knuckles. Every second felt like an hour as Phoebe and Sam desperately waited for Dean to wake. Suddenly as Phoebe was performing what felt like the hundredth breath Dean or the spirit that had taken Dean's body, awoke. He grabbed Phoebe and kissed her violently. She was too shocked to do anything at first but after a couple of seconds she shoved him away.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She said clutching the back of her neck which he had gripped tightly. The possessed Dean just smiled and laughed. He stood up and stretched looking at his surroundings. Sam quickly walked over to him and hugged him.

"Thank God" He muttered "So what happened?"

"Well I'm standing here aren't I?" Dean said stretching his arms around him.

"Well that's a relief, I'm going to go call Bill to let him know we don't need the spell" Sam said smiling and walking out of the room, leaving Phoebe and Dean alone. She watched him through narrowed, reproachful eyes.

"Aww what's the matter sugar, cat got your tongue?" Dean purred sauntering over to where she stood. As he came closer Phoebe noticed his eyes weren't their usual hazel, they were darker and held a threatening quality to them.

"What's wrong with you?" Phoebe whispered, taking a step back.

"Oh nothing a little feed won't fix" Dean answered smiling at the fear that flashed through her eyes. "but let's not be hasty, there's lots we can do before then"

"SAM...!" Phoebe yelled before being thrown across the room onto the table by a wave of Dean's hand. Sam came running through the door but was only allowed a single glance at Dean before he too was thrown, though in the other direction.



"Tut, tut Sam, we don't want you interfering in something that is not your business, now do we?" Said Dean slowly making his way over to Sam who was struggling to get up. Dean pushed him down and held him with one of his boots. "This is between Ms Phoebe and myself and that is all, but since you obviously want to take part, I'll let you stay for the show" And with that he pulled Sam up and held against the wall with yet another flick of his hand. Sam tried to struggle but knew it was no use. HE could only helplessly watch as Dean made his way over to Phoebe. She looked up at the man she once loved and met his cold maniacal eyes with her determined green ones.

"Now Ms Phoebe, where were we, oh that's right..." Dean said and he pulled Phoebe up and threw her across the room. She landed with a crack and she cried out in pain. She had broken her arm.

"PHOEBE!" Sam yelled pulling against his invisible barrier but of course he could not move. "Let her go or I swear to God I'll..."

"You'll what, glare me to death" Cackled Dean while he picked up Phoebe who was now sporting a bloody nose, a broken arm and several cuts and bruises.

"Dean c'mon you can fight this!" Sam yelled

Dean smiled and shook his head at Sam. "I don't think so Sammy" while talking to Sam however he hadn't noticed Phoebe crawl over to the journal and start leafing through the pages. She stopped when she got to the page she wanted and began to chant in a raspy, broken voice. She was calling the Lundineer from Dean's body

"NO!" screamed Dean in rage starting over to Phoebe. However it was too late. As she came to the end of the chant Dean fell to his knees and opened his mouth, releasing a thick red smoke into the air. When it had completely left him he fell limply to the floor as Sam was freed from his restraints. AS soon as he could move he rushed over and checked on Dean who appeared to be fine and then over to Phoebe who was lying covered in blood on the floor next to the journal. She looked up at him and smiled shakily. Sam smiled down at her and stroked her hair comfortingly.

"Sam look out!" Dean called from behind him. Sam was thrown across the room and held against the wall yet again. The Lundineer had reformed from the thick red smoke and was looking angrily down at Dean who had crawled over to protect Phoebe.

"How gallant of you Dean" He sneered easily pushing him aside. "Pity you weren't so gallant three years ago when little Phoebe here needed you most"

Dean glanced from the Lundineer to Phoebe who was looking even more scared than before.

"What are you talking about?" He asked looking over at Sam who looked just as confused as he did.

"Oh this is rich," The Lundineer said smiling "You never told him, did you?" He said looking at Phoebe and laughing.

"Shut up" She said blinking back tears.

"Well someone had to do the right thing Phoebe and fill him in and since you don't seem to be willing to it looks like it is my duty" The Lundineer smiled triumphantly.



"You see Deany boy, when you left the delectable Phoebe here you left something of yours with her, something that would come around in 9 months"

Dean looked shockingly at Phoebe whose tears were now running freely. Phoebe had been pregnant?

"Yes Dean that's right you could have been a father and Sammy here could have been an uncle, but alas no. I guess Mother Nature just knew that having a little you running around would be well... less than nice. So bubs didn't make it" He finished laughing wickedly.

"I'll be back to finish this" He continued looking at the crumbled heap of people he had left. "Don't miss me" And with that he disappeared in a puff of red smoke. There was complete silence in the room as each person processed what had just happened. Sam was released from, his restraint but had not moved. Phoebe wiped her eyes and attempted to get up. She yelped as her legs gave way. Dean moved over and attempted to help her up but she pushed his hand away.

"I'm fine" She said getting up successfully on her second attempt. Dean too stood up and looked at her with hurt eyes. He opened his mouth to speak but was silenced by Phoebe

"Don't" She said "Just don't. I don't want your pity, comfort anger or anything. So just don't"

"How could you not have told me?" He whispered gazing at her in hurt. "Did you think I would not want to be part of it?"

"I'm sorry, who left who?" Phoebe asked leaning against the wall for support. She was in a serious amount of physical pain but was not about to let him know that. "Because I was under the impression that you left me without so much as a goodbye and took off" Dean winced at her words.

"I was trying to protect you" He whispered

"Well good job with that" Phoebe said coldly "Do you have any idea how hard those first months were? "

"What happened to the baby?" Dean asked ignoring her response.

"What?" She asked

"What happened to the baby?" He repeated "Did you have a...an abortion?"

Phoebe looked at him in shock "How can you ask me that, of course I didn't! I miscarried you idiot! I lost the baby!" Tears formed in her eyes and so as not to let him see them she brushed past him and walked into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. Dean watched her go, tears forming in his own eyes. Sam who had been watching the entire exchange, slowly walked over to Dean and hugged him. Dean shook him off gruffly and walked into the living room where he started punching the wall. Sam watched in silence, knowing his brother had to vent his anger. He slowly retreated into the other room and went over to the bathroom door. HE slowly opened it and found Phoebe scrunched in a ball on the tiled floor rocking backwards and forwards, silently crying. Without a word he sat down beside her and put his arm around her. He knew that for now all he could do was be there for her.

**Wow that was a long Chapter but I felt like I owed it to you guys after not writing for so long and when I started I just couldn't stop. I promise that the next Ch will be up really soon as I now have a new burst of Supernatural writing energy and duh i know you all want to see what happens between Phoebe and Dean. Pretty please review to tell me what you thought about this Chapter.**


	7. The note

Okay as promised here is chapter 7

Okay as promised here is chapter 7. Now admittedly I wasn't quite sure where it was going to go immediately after the trauma and drama of last Chapter so this chapter took a little longer than first anticipated but none the less here it is! We left off with Dean doing his whole deeply hurt anger punching of the wall and Sam and Phoebe in the bathroom. Keep in mind what is about to happen might upset some people but keep in mind also that it will all get better in the chapter they follows this one. Thanks to everyone who stayed with this story through my lazy streak.

**Love Taco Tilly**

Phoebe awoke feeling a spasm of pain in her arm. She hazily opened her eyes, taking in her surroundings. She was lying on her bathroom floor and it was no surprise that she was in pain considering the fact her arm had been broken last night. Last night. Phoebe winced at the memory. The Lundineer. Sam. Dean. The baby. Everything had come toppling down within minutes. Her entire life completely overturned. She looked down at the sleeping form of Sam next to her. She briefly remembered him coming into the bathroom and holding her but the rest was a blur. At some point we must have fallen asleep she thought. Sam looked so peaceful while he slept so Phoebe decided not to wake him, that's what she told herself anyway. In truth she just couldn't take all the questions that would inevitably arise when he did wake up. So she stood up and stretched, sucking in a breath at the pain that met her. She needed to go to a hospital. Silently hobbling, she made her way over to the bathroom door. She opened it slowly, silently thanking God that she had oiled its hinges a month ago and shuffled out. Phoebe quickly scanned the living room and was relieved yet at the same time disappointed that she didn't find Dean. She sighed and went on to her bedroom. When she got there she leant down and pulled a suitcase from under her bed. She had to get away. Away from this town, from the supernatural, from her father and from Dean. Away from who she was. She packed quickly, taking only what she needed. As she bent down to close the lid, she stopped. From her bedside drawer she pulled out a single photo and placed it on top of her clothes. It was a picture of Dean, Sam and herself. Without another glance she closed the lid, picked up the case and walked out to the front door. She opened it and then paused. Phoebe sighed and walked over to the kitchen bench and scribbled a short note.

_Sam and Dean_

_I have to get away for a while. I think we all need some time and space. Don't look for me._

_Love Phoebe_

Then without any hesitation this time she picked up her case and walked out the door.

2 hours later

Dean's Impala came to a halt at the front of the apartment complex. He had spent the night at a nearby bar, just gathering his thoughts. However after a solid six hours and 4 beers, his thoughts seemed to be just as ungathered as they had been to begin with. He sighed, looking up to the top floor. Phoebe had been pregnant with his kid. She had been all alone through the whole ordeal. And that was entirely his fault. No matter how he had tried to make excuses for him not being there, the fact was that he had messed up. The ACDC song blaring from his left pocket suddenly interrupted his thoughts. He fished into his pocket and pulled out his mobile, which was flashing the name 'Sam'.

"Hey Sammy, don't get your knickers in a twist I'm fine" Dean said before Sam could get a word in.

"Dean" He said in a quiet, urgent voice, which brought Dean to serious mode immediately.

"What is it?" He asked slowly

"She's gone"

**Okay so I know it's really short but I had to update quickly so as to keep you guys happy. So pretty teary chapter but with the way I wanted my story to map out, it had to be done. Don't despair this is only halfway through the story, plenty more of Dean/Phoebe to go! Keep an eye out, I will be updating shortly! Please review this chapter. You owe it to me for updating quickly! ******

**Love Taco Tilly **


	8. The confrontation

Okay everybody here we are again for another fabulous instalment of the Dean Phoebe angsty romance. I know i said i would update very quickly and it took me a while so I'm sorry to all my loyal readers, you know who you are. So here's the 411, Phoebe left in the last chapter as you all know and this chapter picks up 2 months later. In that time Dean and Sam have been trying to find Phoebe but she has covered up her tracks so well that they have been unsuccessful, til now that is! Phoebe in the 2 months has found a job bartending in Seattle and is currently living with her best friend Amy. Amy is a hunter also. She also knows all about Phoebe's past with Dean. So that should just about cover everything, i think. Enjoy!

Love Taco Tilly

P.S Spell check wasn't working so plz ignore all the mistakes!

It had been a busy night at 'the drinking hole' where Phoebe worked and she was completely dead. Noticing that it had finally reached the 2am lull, she took a chance and asked the manager if she could go home. With the golden words of approval she cleaned her self up, grabbed her shoulder bag and made her into the cold Seattle night. She lived only a couple of blocks from the bar so it wasn't a long walk. Within 5 minutes she was climbing the stairs to her apartment and fishing in her bag for her keys. Finally finding them hiding under her bottle of water she opened the door quietly and shuffled inside. She need not have bothered; Amy was still wide awake sitting on the couch watching a news report.

"Another one" She called to Phoebe who came and sat beside her. They watched together as the newsreader shuffled her papers and spoke gravely to the camera.

"The Seattle Serial Killer has struck again, claiming the life of the fifth young woman this month. Mary Thompson aged 24 was found mutilated in her Walden St apartment in the early hours of yesterday morning. There was no forced entry into the apartment claim police and the body just like the other victims seems to have been attacked by wild dogs. Police say they are still investigating and ask that anyone with information about these horrible crimes, please come foreword."

Phoebe sighed as the newsreader moved on to her next story regarding a recent bank robbery.

"We have to do something" She said allowing her tensed muscles to relax.

"I know" Amy agreed "But we have been researching since the third death and nothing has come up, maybe it really is just some wack job?" she finished shrugging.

"Please, a wack job who has the key to every apartment in the city and brings his massive blood hound to kill his victims?" Phoebe questioned with raised eyebrows

Amy sighed "Fine we keep looking" She got up and stretched. "I'm going to bed though I'm dead"



"Yeah, i'll be right behind you" Phoebe lied, turning off the television

"Yeah okay" Amy said smiling as she walked off to her bedroom across the hall "Just don't stay up too late researching"

Phoebe smiled and pulled the case file from out of a drawer next to the couch. She then made herself a big coffee and settled into what she thought was going to be a long night of researching. About ten minutes in however there was a knock at the door. She frowned, wondering who on earth would be at the door at almost 3 in the morning. She considered not answering but she knew that whoever it was would just keep knocking and she didn't want to wake up Amy. She made her way to the door and peered out the peep hole and gasped when she saw who it was. Sam and Dean Winchester stood at the front of her apartment, waiting. Dean looked angry and Sam looked nervous.

"We'll come back tomorrow Dean, she's probably asleep" She heard him whisper frantically taking hold of his big brother's shoulder.

"No" Dean said shaking him off "We'll talk to her tonight, the bar said she only got off an hour ago"

Phoebe who had been listening to this exchange cursed under her breath. They had finally tracked her down. What the hell was she going to do? Should she just pretend she wasn't home? Would that work? No they would just break in, well Dean would anyway. She would have to talk to them.

She took a deep breath knowing that what was about to happen was going to be horrible.

CHANGE IN POINT OF VIEW

"What do you want guys?" I said giving myself a mental pat on the back for the calmness of my voice.

There was a moment of silence behind the door. "Phoebe?" Said Sam breaking it.

"What do you want?" I repeated.

"Open the door" Came Dean's gruff voice at last.

"I'm not really in the mood for talking today, maybe if you come back oh i don't know... never we could sit down and have a chat" I said my back against the door bracing it in case Dean did decide to break it open.

"Open... the... door" Said Dean speaking slowly and menacingly.



"No... I... don't... want...to" I said equalling his speed and tone. This was my only option. Stupid remarks to buy myself enough time to find a way out of this situation.

"Please open the door Phoebe" Pleaded Sam "he's not going to let us leave until you do"

I sighed weighing my options. I could let them in and have a horribly uncomfortable and painful talk or i could stay up the rest of the night bracing the door. As appealing as the door option sounded i was way too tired. I was defeated. Bracing myself i opened the door. We stared at each either for a moment. Sam looked exactly the same. Tall and completely awkward. I refused to meet Dean's glance even though i could feel his eyes burning into me. I stepped aside, allowing them entrance to my apartment. Without a word they both stepped over the threshold into the warmth. We all stood in the hall awkwardly. Then without warning Sam walked over to me and gave me a big hug. "Thank God you're okay" He whispered. I smiled hugging him back tightly.

"Ahem" Interrupted Dean breaking up the moment perfectly. "Sammy could you go to the other room for a sec, i want to talk to Phoebe alone" he said in a it wasn't a question but a statement voice.

"It's okay Sam" i whispered breaking apart our hug "there's coffee in the kitchen, help yourself"

So he left, leaving me to my fate in the form of a very pissed off Winchester.

"So" i said after what felt like an hour "Long time no see"

"That's not funny" He said starting to pace across my living room.

"Dean it's 3am and i'm tired so either say what you have to say or get the hell out of my apartment!" I said angrily with my hands on my hips.

"Okay fine!" He shouted "How about where have you been for the last 2 months? Or what the hell were you thinking when you left? Or my personal favourite, why did you never tell me about the baby?"

"What the hell is going on?" Said Amy emerging from her bedroom rubbing her eyes.

She took one look at Dean and i standing facing each other and paused.

"Er i'll just go get some coffee then" She said quickly walking into the kitchen.

There was silence. "That's Amy my roommate" I said gesturing to the kitchen.

"Right" Said Dean

"Okay so where were we... oh that's right you were biting my head off" I said banging my hand on my forehead.



He said nothing just stared at me waiting for me to answer his withstanding questions.

"Right" Here it goes i thought. "I left because like i said in my note i needed to deal and funnily enough i couldn't do that with you breathing down my neck. So i came here to live with Amy and have been for the last 2 months."

"You didn't answer every question" Dean said staring at me intently

I turned my back to him and looked out my living room window down at the quiet street below me. "I couldn't" I whispered "I couldn't face you after what happened. You hurt me Dean, you hurt me really bad. You left me without so much as a goodbye. I deserved a goodbye Dean, more than that i deserved an explanation. When i found out i was pregnant it was just like rubbing salt in my already open wound. You have no idea how many times i called you and then hung up. Countless. And then when... when i lost the baby it was even harder. It was a double blow. So then i just decided why bring all that pain back up just so i could tell you something that just didn't matter anymore" I finished still refusing to look at him.

"Do you honestly think it doesn't matter?" He said stepping closer to me. I couldn't speak as he closed the distance between us and looked me in the eyes. He was too close. I couldn't fight him when he was this close.

"I'm sorry" He whispered lifting a hand to my check and stroking it. Then he started leaning in closer...

"Hey are you guys o...k" Sam said poking his head around the corner. I jumped startled. What was I doing?

"Fine" I said brushing past Dean and into the kitchen. Amy was leaning against the counter. She looked at my expression when i came in. She went back to her coffee in satisfaction knowing that everything had been discussed.

"So are we all good?" Asked Sam looking from Dean to me. I nodded and Dean grunted.

"So where are you guys staying?" I asked begging to have the attention away from Dean and I.

"No where yet" Sam said obviously also happy to have a change of subject.

"Well you must stay with us then!" Said Amy brightly as if settling the matter.

"What!" I yelped

"Works for me" Said Dean smirking and going out to his car. Sam looked guilty but he didn't protest.

"Excuse us just for a second" I said walking out the kitchen dragging Amy with me.

"Oww" She said rubbing her shoulder which i had dragged her by.



"What the hell were you thinking?" I asked raising my hands as if to strangle her.

"What, was that wrong?" She asked generally puzzled

"Umm how many languages can you say yes in!!" I asked pacing from end to end of the hallway.

She pondered for a moment then said "4 if you count English. But seriously it's late, no hotel around will be open, are you really going to let them sleep in their car?"

"Fine" I said defeated for the second time tonight "but they leave tomorrow"

"Fine" She agreed.

**So there it is, the big confrontation. I know it was probably a little bit rushed but I have really good ideas for future chapters and i couldn't start until Dean and Phoebe had sort of come to a shaky agreement to be friends. That was it by the way. Oh and don't worry they won't stay friends for long! I'm not sure whether to make Amy and Sam an item yet or whether to just leave it as Phoebe/Dean and just have Sam and Amy as buffers. Let me know what you think in the reviews please. Yes or no to Amy/Sam romance. Stay tuned, next chapter is gonna be awesome and very long!**

**Love Taco Tilly**

**P.S Please remember to review, thanks**


End file.
